


Forever Young

by Black_Panda_Ops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, F/F, Gratuitous 80's references, comic book style art, pinch hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/pseuds/Black_Panda_Ops
Summary: Kara finds Cat's Yearbook





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocorkingfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
I think this work wouldn't be complete without the picture that inspired it:  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was I wrong to think anyone would remember a Go-Gos reference?


End file.
